Is It Better To Have Loved And Lost
by Chocolate Teddy Bear
Summary: The second one-shot. Draco thinks about Harrys death and the effect it will have on this world. Sequel to 'Ever Fallen In Love With Someone.'


CTB: Hey people, I'm quite angry at the moment cos I typed this chapter out but I just lost it. So I'm real sorry if this is kind of pathetic. I'm more than a little pissed to say the least.

Based on the song 'Is It Better To Have Loved And Lost' by Nat King Cole.

Seeing as I'm in such a bad mood, some reviews would be really, _really _appreciated right now. Hell knows I need them. Anyway, enjoy!

Is It Better To Have Loved And Lost 

_Is it better_

_To have loved and lost_

_Than never to have loved at all?_

Draco laughed coldly at his own thoughts. The person who came up with the saying 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' was stupid, maybe even inhuman. They had obviously never been in love, never felt that amazing rush whenever you're near or whenever you see the one you love. Obviously they'd never had that aching feeling consume them when they lost the one thing they care about.

_I wonder (I wonder)_

_I wonder (I wonder)_

_As my lonely teardrops fall_

Tears slipped down his ice-cold face. The pain of his tears consumed him, pain was all he could feel. Where was the Draco his father created when he needed him. The emotionless bastard that didn't feel things like sadness, guilt or love. But the real Draco, the young man he had hidden from his father felt such emotions. His body shook as he sobbed uncontrollably, the vast darkness that only he could see began to swallow him up, the darkness of his endless tears. 

_Is it better  
To have kissed and lost_

_Than never to have felt the glow?_

Draco had never had the privilege of claiming Harry's lips with his own, but he had in countless dreams, the dreams that haunted him now more than ever. He loved to imagine how his loves body felt against his own, lips to lips, heart to heart, body to body. Oh how he thought about romantic nights they would spend together, losing themselves in each other, completing each other in perfection, but it never happened, it was never real.

_I wonder (I wonder)_

_I wonder (I wonder)_

_Then why do I miss you so?_

Longing filled every inch of his body, the need to be with the Gryffindor consumed him. The way Harry walked, the way he used to argue with him, the way he used to live, but he no longer did any of those things, now his ashes lay across Hogwarts grounds, would Harry have wanted that? Would _his _Harry have wanted that? He was so stupid, why didn't he tell Harry, why didn't he let his pride slip for a few minutes, those few minutes that could have made all the difference. Harry would be alive if he hadn't of been so selfish.

_Only those who've lost a love_

_Would know how a heart can cry_

_And they would know the meaning of_

_Hearing a last goodbye_

The note, Harry's final goodbye. He re-read it again, but he still saw the same words through his blurry eyes.

_My dearest,_

_If you have found this note, then it is obvious that you have found my body. Firstly, I want no one to cry, too many have grieved because of me. Secondly, my goodbyes:_

_Ron and Hermione_

_You have been my greatest friends ever since 1st year, you shall be dearly missed. You taught me the meaning of true friendship._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_You were my inspiration, you gave me the will to fight when no-one else could. You were like a father to me, and for that, I thank you._

_Weasley Family_

_You were like family to me, you helped me see the true meaning of love and family, you showed me people cared beyond the Harry Potter legend, you showed me love existed._

_Professors_

_Thank you. You have all taught me so much over the years, some things I used in everyday life, and you helped make me a better person._

_Fellow Students_

_Some of you I know, some I do not, but without you this school wouldn't exist, you are all important to Hogwarts, and me. Gryffindors, you helped me realise who I really was, thank you. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, you all helped me along the way, thank you. Slytherins, you made me a fighter, you gave me a thirst to become better, to not except what I had, thank you._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Words cannot describe how I feel right now, or how I've felt the whole six years that I've known you. You made me stronger than anyone else could, you made me feel the need to prove myself. Hate is such a strong word, many of my friends used it towards you, though everyone thought I hated you, I never could. Love is also a strong word, even more fitting I suppose. Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you, in life and death, forever._

_Harry James Potter_

Harry had loved him, and still did even through death. His Harry, his wonderful Harry, had never hated him, but had loved him. Even though he knew Harry still loved him, even when gone, it just wasn't the same, he felt as if with Harry, the love had died.

_Is it better_

_To have loved and lost_

_Then never had my dream come true_

What would've happened if Harry were alive? What would've happened if Draco had told Harry? Draco imagined it so perfectly, Draco would confess his feelings to Harry, it wouldn't matter when or where, he would just do it. Harry would confirm his love and everything would be perfect. They would be together forever. Draco found himself believing it was real more and more everyday. Sometimes he would wake up and wonder where his Harry had gone, only to realise he was never there. Draco would cry silently while holding himself gently, imagining that Harry was comforting him, that he was actually there.

_I wonder (I wonder)_

_I wonder (I wonder)_

_Cos I'm still in love with you_

Draco took the blade from his pocket and held it to his wrist. He was going to finish what his beautiful Harry had started, he would be with him soon. The moonlight reflected off the blade, making it shine into Draco's eyes, breaking him out of his trance. Draco squinted as he adjusted the blade to shine away from him; he began to think about the future. Harry wouldn't want him to do this, he knew that pretty much for a fact, but he wanted to be with his Harry so badly. He thought for a moment, before dropping the blade. Harry wouldn't want him dead, and Harry was more important to him than getting what he wanted.

_I wonder (I wonder)_

_I wonder (I wonder)_

_Cos I'm still in love with you_

Draco knew what would happen next, the Dark Lord. It was all his father ever talked about and he knew that it could not be good news for the wizarding world. Who was going to fight for the world anymore? He knew all about the prophecy from his dad, no one else could do it. Without Harry they were all goners, they might as well all be dead already. The Dark Lord would create a world so terrible, so vicious, everyone would be a slave, and even those who were loyalist to him would be punished.

From that moment on everyone knew that earth was a new world, it was now the Dark Lords planet.


End file.
